una aventura en el mar
by womanotaku
Summary: juvia loxar pertenece a una familia noble que esta siendo obligada a casarse con un hombre que solo quiere su dinero, así que decide escaparse con su amiga lucy. Conoce la aventuras que tendrá la loxar junto a un grupo de piratas y como esta se enamora del capitán del barco. habrá nalu y otras parejas que quieran
1. el plan

Aclaraciones cola de hadas NX mayo Pertenece le Pertenece al Hiro Mashima

Una joven de piel blanca, pelo y ojos azules, llamada juvia se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el mar por el balcón

Juvia loxar pertenece a una de las familias nobles que viven en magnolia y como todas las familias nobles tiene que contraer matrimonio con otro noble.

_Que puede hacer juvia, no me quiero casar con Bora-sama, pero es mi obligación cumplir con los mandatos de mi padre aunque eso me haga infeliz-_ suspiro la joven

Toc-toc

Alguien toco la puerta sacándole de sus pensamientos

-adelante-le dijo juvia

-permiso juvia, podemos hablar un momento- le preguntaba una rubia desde la puerta

-por supuesto lucy-san a juvia le encantaría hablar con su amiga-le sonrió juvia

Mientras tanto en el puerto de magnolia se encontraba un barco con cierta tripulación

-vamos bajen el ancla-le gritaba un peli negro con pirsin en su cara

-no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo, nos llenamos de provisiones y nos vamos-decía un peli azul con un tatuaje en el rostro

-Mira que es lo que hace falta-le pregunto una peli roja

- Pues de todo erza, la última tormenta nos hizo perder todo nuestro botín- le contesto una peli blanca

-bueno ya escucharon a conseguir de todo- le grito la peli rosa

-hai-contestaron todos

Devuelta a la mansión loxar

-que es lo que quiere decirme lucy-san-le pregunto juvia

-es sobre tu casamiento-le dijo lucy con cara preocupada

-que pasa con eso-le pregunto la loxar ahora igual de preocupada

-escuche hablar a Bora conversar con su padre sobre que va a ser después de su boda… ellos tienen planeado llevarte lejos de magnolia y encerarte… que lo único que necesitan es el dinero de tu familia para salir de su problema económico, que después de eso no te van a necesitar… que serás un estorbo para ellos- le dijo lucy

Juvia solo se quedo en shock con lo que dijo lucy

_Como puede ser, Bora-sama solo quiere su dinero y después de tener lo que quiere la va a desechar como basura-_pensaba juvia ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-que puedo hacer lucy-san… juvia no quiere estar encerrada ni tampoco se quiere casar- le decía desesperada y con lagrimas la peli azul

-escápate juvia, vete lejos para que nadie ni siquiera bora te encuentre-le decía lucy dándole consuelo a la peli azul

-no puedo hacer eso lucy-san no quiero dejarte, además como se escaparía juvia si la tienen vigilada y aunque juvia logra salir a donde iría no tengo donde ir - le respondía juvia ya un poco más tranquila

- no lo sé pero encontraremos un lugar juvia, confía en mí, nos iremos de aquí y seremos felices-le dijo muy confiada lucy

Juvia solo asintió y abraso a su amiga que era la única persona en la que podía confiar

Mientras en el barco se encontraba un peli negro de nombre es gray fullbuster, el capitán del barco pirata fairy tail, se encontraba observando la isla

_Nunca habíamos desembarcado aquí es una isla muy pequeña, pero como no teneiamos nada de provisiones no tuvimos otra que parar aquí… porque tengo el presentimiento que algo va a cambiar… ja debe ser mi imaginación es solo una isla igual como las miles de otras que hemos estado nada mas, no tengo que preocuparme-_ pensaba el pelinegro

-Gray!-grito un pelirosa sacándolo de su pensamiento

-que pasa natsu, porque gritas- le dijo muy enojado el pelinegro

-me acabo de enterar de algo muy importante-le dijo

-que cosa-le pregunto con poca interés

-que la familia prominence y loxar se encuentran en esta isla- le contesto natsu

-estás seguro- le pregunto gray

- mas que seguro- le contesto

-eso es bueno, asi tendremos dos botines mas, reúne a todos vamos a planear el robo- le mando el pelin

_Es bueno que estén esas dos familias juntas así matamos dos pájaro de un solo tiro_-pensaba gray dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la isla

En la casa loxar

-juvia ya tienes todo listo-le preguntó lucy muy despacio para que nadie la escuchara

-si lucy-san, juvia tiene todo preparado-le respondió la peliazul igual de bajito

-genial, saldremos cuando todos estén durmiendo y no iremos al puesto-le decía lucy

-pero que vamos a hacer una vez ahí lucy-san-le pregunto juvia

-mm…no lo había pensado…pero no importa cuando estemos ahí senos ocurrirá algo, ahora lo importante es salir sin que nadie se de cuenta si- le respondió lucy sonriente

Juvia solo le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras tanto en el barco

Un grupo de pirata se encontraba en la cubierta del barco planeando la emboscada

-tienen todos claro lo que van a ser- le pregunto el capitán

-HAI!- les respondieron todos juntos

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que le guste, es un poco corto pero los otros voy a tratar de hacerlos un poco mas largo

Dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, si les gusta o no, si quiere que agregue algunas parejas.

Nos vemos en otro capitulo


	2. la ayuda de un pirata

Antes que nada fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a hiro mashima la historia es mía los personajes no

Mientras tanto en el barco

Un grupo de pirata se encontraba en la cubierta del barco planeando la emboscada

-tienen todos claro lo que van a ser- le pregunto el capitán

-HAI!- les respondieron todos juntos

Ya en la noche la tripulación se encontraban listos para entrar a la mansión loxar y llevarse un gran botín antes de partir. Como no querían llamar mucho la atención decidieron que fueran solo cuatro personas; gray, natzu, gajeel y erza

Gajeel y natzu se encargarían de la distracción, ya que son perfectos en eso y gray y erza en el robo.

Una vez en la mansión se dividieron, natzu y gajeel se fueron por la parte de delante de la mansión para así llamar la atención de los guardias mientras que gray y erza se escondían en los arbolas para no ser descubiertos y poder entrar por alguna ventana

Adentro de la mansión

-vamos juvia, rápido están todos durmiendo, ahora es nuestra oportunidad- le dijo una rubia muy bajito para que no la descubran

-si lucy-san, será mejor salir rápido antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra huida- le dijo igual de bajito la peliazul

Ambas se encontraban ya bajando las escaleras para poder salir por la puerta principal pero se les paso algo no se acordaron que la mansión se encuentra vigilada con los guardias y perros, una vez abierta la puerta comenzó a sonar la alarma

Con natzu y gajeel

-que es eso- pregunto natzu

-parece que es la alarma, rayos- dijo gajeel

Con juvia y lucy

-corre juvia- le dijo una rubia empezando a correr

-hai- le respondió también comenzando a correr

Con natzu y gajeel

-que hacemos- pregunto natzu

-será mejor irnos, con esa alarma se debieron despertar todos, será mejor reunirse con gray y erza para irnos- le dijo gajeel

Cuando se dirijan donde se encontraba gray y erza, natzu choco con alguien cayéndose muy fuerte mientras que gajeel seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de lo que le paso a natzu

-lucy-san te encuentras bien- pregunto preocupada juvia al ver la caída de su amiga

Lucy al despegarse del pecho de la persona con la que había chocado se quedo petrificada se encontraba muy cerca de aquel hombre, a natzu le paso lo mismo al verla tan cerca se quedo paralizado a pesar de que estaban oscuro todavía podía ver su cara era hermosa pensaba el pelirosa pero antes de decir algo los ladridos de los perros lo trajo de vuelta haciendo que la chica se separara de el de un salto

-lucy-san tenemos que irnos-le dijo la peliazul al ver que los guardias se acercaban

-ha…hai-le contesto nerviosa con lo que acaba de pasar, iba a comenzar a correr pero una mano la a sujeto

-que…que pasa… tenemos que irnos lo siento por caer encima de ti… pero nos tenemos que ir antes que nos atrapen- dijo lucy tratando de soltarse del agarre del joven

-están huyendo ¿Por qué?- le pregunto, pero antes de que le pudiera responder los guardias con los perros se encontraban afuera cerca de ellos

-o no que vamos a ser- dijo muy preocupada la peliazul no quería que la llevaran devuelta a la casa y que la encerraran por haberse escapado

Al ver la preocupación de ambas chicas y en especial a la de pelo azul decidió ayudarlas a escapar, así que agarro también la mano de la peliazul y comenzó a correr, ambas muchachas se sorprendieron con la acción del pelirosa pero no protestaron, de alguna forma les decía que podían confiar en él y tampoco era que tenían alguna otra opción o era confiar en él o ser devuelta a la mansión

Vengan con migo, conozco un lugar seguro, confíen en mi-les dijo el joven corriendo a toda prisa para no ser alcanzados, ambas muchachas solo asintieron también corriendo a la misma velocidad que el.

Con gray y erza

-qué rayos es eso-pregunto gray

-parece ser la alarma, alguien debió activarla- le dijo erza

-esos idiotas, la ideal era distraerlos no armar un escándalo despertando a toda la mansión-dijo muy enojado

-no creo que hayan sido ellos, pueden ser muy escandalosos pero saben hacer bien su trabajo-dijo erza defendiéndolos

-gray… erza!- grito un pelinegro con pirsin muy agitado

-que paso, porque se activo la alarma- le pregunto gray

-no lo sé, nosotros no hemos sido, ni siquiera alcanzamos a entrar y ya había sonado, así que creímos que era mejor venir con ustedes para ver que hacíamos- le dijo recuperando el aire

-a todo esto donde esta natzu- le pregunto la peliroja al ver que faltaba uno

-que! venía detrás de mí- dijo gajeel ya recuperado de la corrida –no creo que lo hayan capturado

-no natzu el un idiota pero nunca se dejara agarrar, debió a ver tomado otro camino- le contesto gray aunque con un poco de preocupación

-creo que es mejor salir de aquí y luego buscamos a natzu quizás ya este en el barco, así que vamos – les dijo erza al ver que los guardias se acercaban

-si tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir aquí, el plan fallo-le dijo el pelinegro comenzando a dirigirse al barco, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo

Con natzu, lucy y juvia

Seguían corriendo se metieron a un callejón oscuro mientras que los guardias seguían de largo. Una vez pasado el peligro salieron, natzu se voltio a ver a las mujeres tenia preguntas y quería que le respondiera

-¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué huían?- les pregunto

Ambas chicas solo se miraron pero al final la que respondió fue lucy

-mi nombre es lucy y ella es juvia y la razón por lo que huíamos no te incumbe- le dijo muy seria

-gracias por ayudarnos, pero tenemos que irnos- le dijo ahora la peliazul

Natzu por alguna razón no las quería dejar sola, algo le decía que las tenía que ayudar

-y adonde van-le pregunto

Ellas no les tenían que responder pero creían que al menos debería saber cómo le había ayudado se lo debían no le veían problema en decirles además contándole no cambiaria mucho, no se lo iba a decir a nadie o al menos eso piensan

-tenemos pensado tomar un barco para irnos lejos de magnolia-le dijo lucy

-y que barco van a tomar- les pregunto el pelirosa

-ese es el problema, tenemos el plan de escape pero no tenemos como irnos- suspiro juvia

-si necesitan un barco porque no vienen con nosotros-les dijo muy sonriente natzu

Ambas mujeres le quedaron mirando

-tienes un barco-le pregunto lucy muy sorprendida

-bueno no es mio, pero no creo que le moleste que las lleve-dijo

-a quien no crees que le moleste- pregunto un poco curiosa la peliazul

-a gray el capitán del barco- le respondió

-capitán-preguntaron juntas

-si es el capitán del barco fairy tail somos piratas- les dijo como si fuera lo más normal que haiga

-QUE! e…eres un pirata- le pregunto lucy muy sorprendida

-si

Ambas se miraron no sabían que hacer o que pensar, nunca se imaginaron que él era un pirata, habían escuchado que ellos eran personas malas que lo único que hacían era robar y matar a todas las personas que seles pasaban por adelante pero aquel muchacho era muy diferente a lo que habían escuchado, si fuera así como algunos lo describen porque las ayudo y porque se preocupa por ellas

Pero de nuevo se escucharon los gritos de los guardias

-que hacemos lucy-san- le pregunto juvia

-no lo sé…no tenemos barco para poder huir y si nos quedamos por aquí nos terminaran atrapando-le dijo muy preocupada

-vengan con migo, nosotros le ayudaremos-le dijo tomándoles de las manos para empezar a correr de nuevo

-eh espera no te hemos dicho que vamos a ir con tigo… y cómo podemos confiar en ti… ni siquiera sabemos quién eres- le dijo lucy

-mi nombre es natzu y yo te ayudare-le dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando el sonrojo de la rubia

Así juvia, lucy y natzu partieron rumbo al barco donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación fairy tail

Mientras tanto gray y los otros dos se encontraban ya en el barco preparándose para zarpar lo único que le faltaba era aquel pelirosa que aun no llegaba

Gray se encontraba con una mirada seria, afuera en la cubierta esperando ver si llegaba natzu, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta se encontraba preocupado por su amigo

_Que pasa natzu porque te demos, que te está retrasando-_pensaba muy preocupado gray

-Ahí viene- grito gajeel desde arriba-pero parece que no viene solo…ahí dos personas con él- le decía desde arriba

Gray inmediatamente fijo la vista donde se encontraba corriendo su amigo y efectivamente venía acompañado de dos personas, al acercarse cada vez más se dio cuenta que eran dos mujeres que venían con el

-GRAY!- le grito natzu

-que pasa natzu porque te demoraste y quienes son ellas-le pregunto

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le guste

Hasta ahora de las únicas parejas que pondré son nalu y sobre todo gruvia, si quieren que ponga alguna mas dígamelo en los comentarios

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. conociendo a la rubia y la peliazul

-Ahí viene- grito gajeel desde arriba-pero parece que no viene solo…ahí dos personas con él- le decía desde arriba

Gray inmediatamente fijo la vista donde se encontraba corriendo su amigo y efectivamente venía acompañado de dos personas, al acercarse cada vez más se dio cuenta que eran dos mujeres que venían con el

-GRAY!- le grito natzu

-que pasa natzu porque te demoraste y quienes son ellas-le pregunto

Natzu llego junto a gray muy agitado junto con las mujeres que también se encontraban agitadas por tanto correr

-no tenemos tiempo de explicarte, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido los guardias nos vienen siguiendo hay que partir al tiro- le decía natzu ya un poco mejor

-que como que te vienen siguiendo, natzu eres IDIOTA como no los pudiste despistar y además trajiste dos personas desconocida al barco que no tienes cerebro acaso- le grito gray

-vasta no hay tiempo de pelear si natzu dice que lo vienen siguiendo hay que partir. PREPARENCE PARA PARTIR- grito erza

-HAI-dijeron todos

Erza fijo la mirada donde estaban las dos muchachas, ambas se encontraban muy nerviosas por la mirada que le daba la scarlet, después de unos segundo suspiro

-gray no podemos dejarlas si natzu las trajo debe de haber una razón, ahora hay que escapar luego nos preocuparemos de ellas- le dijo al oído al fullbuster para que nadie los escucharan

-está bien suban, pero las mantendremos vigiladas no sabemos quiénes son así que las llevaremos donde esta cana para que las vigilen -le dijo gray a las mujeres, ellas solo asintieron, no decían nada, no sabían que decir, se encontraban asustadas por estar rodeadas de piratas

-no se preocupen no les van a ser nada, confíen en mí, yo las traje así que gray no les va a ser nada hasta que escuche la explicación, las van a llevar a bajo para que cana las vigile solamente no las van a encerrar ni nada de eso si son obedientes-les dijo natzu en el oído, al escuchar eso ambas se encontraron mejo un poco más confiada, solo un poco.

Los tres subieron al barco, erza se llevo a lucy y a juvia donde estaba cana mientras que natzu se quedo con gray

-me debes una explicación, cuando estemos ya en el mar lejos de los guardias me vas a contar todo- le dijo gray despacio para que nadie lo escucharan solo el

-si capitán se lo contare todo, pero ahora hay que partir- le dijo natzu irritado ya se estaba cabreando que le digiera eso, no tenía que ser tan desconfiado, está bien que a él lo hayan traicionado pero no todas las personas son así, gray tiene que aprender a confiar más en las personas, especialmente si son mujeres- pensaba natzu

A lo lejos se veían una gran cantidad de hombres armados dirigiéndose al barco

-capitán todo listo para partir- le grito gajeel

-bien, en marcha-le grito gray

En el interior del barco

Las tres mujeres ya se encontraban en la parte de abajo del barco, iban camino a la cocina ya que ahí es donde se encuentra cana la mayoría de las veces

-cana es la encargada de las bebidas, debe estar con mira en la cocina-le decía erza para poder salir de ese silencio incomodo que se estaba formando, ellos solo asintieron, no dijeron nada, erza suspiro

-no se preocupen no les haremos nada, vamos a escuchar lo que tengan que decir y luego el capitán decidirá qué hacer, pero tengan por seguro que no le vamos a ser daño, no somos esa clase de piratas que les gusta dañar a las personas por gusto-le dijo la scarlet muy seria pero con una gran sonrisa que les trasmitía seguridad y tranquilidad

Lucy y juvia quedaron sorprendidas lo que le decía la peliroja, de alguna forma eso las tranquilizo ya no se encontraban asustada y confiaban en sus palabras. Una vez en la cocina le abrió la puerta y las hizo entrar, la cocina no era muy grande habían 5 mesas rectangulares con 9 sillas en cada mesa la cocina se encontraba al fondo, contaba con una pequeña cocina, un lava platos y un mueble donde guardar cosas

-hola erza como les fue y quienes son las que te acompañan-le pregunto una sonriente peliblanca

-hola mira, la misión no salió como esperábamos y ahora los guardias no vienen siguiendo asi que hay que partir. Ellas son…bueno a ellas las trajo natzu-le dijo erza

-hola yo soy lucy y ella es mi amiga juvia

-encantada de conocerlas lucy y juvia-le decía muy sonriente mira

-yo soy mirajane pero me pueden decir mira, ella es erza y la pelicafe que está detrás mío se llama cana

-encantada de conocerlas-le grito cana desde atrás de mira con una botella en su mano

-igualmente-contestaron ambas chicas

-cana tú te harás cargo de ellas hasta que gray ordene lo contrario-le dijo luego se giro donde se encontraba la rubia y la peliazul-ustedes no pueden salir de aquí cana se quedara con ustedes, una vez que ya estemos lejos gray vendrá a hablar con ustedes, mira te las encargo también- le dijo erza dándose la vuelta para salir

-claro erza nosotras las cuidamos-le dijo mira dirigiéndose a la cocina

Las chicas no sabían que hacer o que decir, así que solamente se sentaron muy callas a esperar al capitán.

Juvia no sabe qué hacer no los conoce, si digo algo o hago algo no sé cómo reaccionaran, aunque hasta ahora las personas que hemos conocido han sido muy simpáticos con nosotras, quizás erza-san tenga razón no nos van a ser nada sin antes conocernos, de alguna forma juvia cree en esas palabras y lucy-san parece que también-pensaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia lucy que se encontraba sentada al lado de ellas muy perdida en su pensamiento

-ne les gustaría tomar algo-le pregunto cana mostrándole la botella, ella se miraron

-he…no gracias-le dijo lucy muy nerviosa

Jajajja-tranquilas no pasa nada por tomar un trago-le decía muy sonriente la pelicafe agitando la botella

-gracias cana-san pero no tenemos sed-le decía juvia igual de nerviosa que lucy

-tranquila no les va a pasar nada por tomar algo-le decía cana

-cana déjalas no tienen sed, ne quieren algo de comer-le pregunto la peliblanca

-no gracias estamos bien-le dijo lucy pero justo le sonó el estomago haciendo que se sonroje

-creo que no es cierto-le dijo muy sonriente

-no queremos molestar-le dijo a mira igual de avergonzada que su amiga

-tranquila no es una molestia, ahora mismo me encuentro cocinando para la tripulación, así que ahí van a poder comer con todos-le decía mientras pelaba papas

-juvia…puede ayudarla mira-san

-te gusta cocinar juvia-le pregunto

.claro a juvia le encanta-le decía sonriendo

-bien entonces ven a ayudarme a pelar las papas

-hai-de decía mientras se levantaba pero cuando se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella entro gray con natzu y erza detrás de el

-bien es hora que nos den una explicación- le dijo muy serio gray- primero que nada quiero saber sus nombre

-yo soy lucy y ella es juvia-le dijo muy seria

-mi nombre es gray fullbuster y soy el capitán de fairy tail un barco pirata…natzu ya me conto un poco de ustedes así que quiero saber porque huían de esos guardias y lo más importante que hacían ahí- le dijo eso ultimo muy serio

-bueno noso…nosotras vivíamos ahí-le dijo lucy un poco nerviosa

-si vivían ahí porque los guardias la seguían-las interrogo

-antes de responder a sus preguntas juvia quiere saber qué hacían en la mansión loxar a esas hora-le dijo muy seria dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro quien le miro sorprendido por aquella pregunta

-las preguntas las hago yo-le dijo el fullbuster centrando su mirada en ella

-entonces juvia no contestara nada mas- le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada, todos estaban sorprendidos con la repuesta de la peliazul, nadie se había atrevido a desafiar a gray de esa forma, pero la mas sorprendida era juvia no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto coraje para desafiarlo

-te das cuenta donde estas, estamos muy lejos de la isla, nos encontramos en medio del océano y te atreves a decir que no vas a contestar a mis preguntas-le dijo muy enojado que hizo que le diera un poco de miedo pero no, no iba a dejar que nadie más la intimidara, ni mucho menos alguien quien ni siquiera conocía así que no se hecho hacia atrás

-si- fue lo único que pudo decir, el solo se quedo mirando sus ojos azules como el mar se perdió un buen rato en esos ojos que le reflejaban seguridad, esos ojos que le decían que no se iba a dejar intimidar por el

-nosotros nos encontrábamos en la mansión loxar para robarles-le dijo mientras que los demás se quedaron más que sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el capitán, ninguno creyó que de verdad se lo iba a decir- ahora responde mi pregunta-le dijo serio

-lucy-san trabaja para la familia loxar pero decidió escapar por eso los guardias nos seguían-le dijo sin apartar la vista del

-y tu-le pregunto

-yo también escape con ella-le dijo

-si pero porque se escaparon-le dijo enojado ya se estaba cabreando que no le contestara lo que le preguntaba

-porque…juvia…no quería seguir viviendo con ellos-dijo mirando el suelo

-porque no querían seguir viviendo con ellos- intervino erza al ver que gray se estaba empezando a enfadar

-juvia les contara la verdad de quien es ella-le dijo un poco asustada

-de que hablas- ahora fue natzu quien pregunto

-mi nombre es juvia…loxar, soy la heredera de la familia loxar-le dijo muy seria dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar, nunca se habrían imaginado que ella era la heredara de la familia loxar – antes de que juzguen a juvia dejen contarles lo que paso-les pidió

-está bien cuenta-le dijo gray mirándole a los ojos

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que le haya gustado. El próximo capítulo EL PASADO DE JUVIA


	4. el pasado de juvia

Lamento la tardanza de la actualización, la verdad no estuve muy creativa últimamente, así que no se qué tal va estar este capítulo pero espero que le guste lo estuve pensando mucho como escribir la historia de juvia, ojala que le guste.

-juvia les contara la verdad de quien es ella-le dijo un poco asustada

-de que hablas- ahora fue natzu quien pregunto

-mi nombre es juvia…loxar, soy la heredera de la familia loxar-le dijo muy seria dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar, nunca se habrían imaginado que ella era la heredara de la familia loxar – antes de que juzguen a juvia dejen contarles lo que paso-les pidió

-está bien cuenta-le dijo gray mirándole a los ojos

-juvia a vivido en magnolia toda su vida con mi padre y madre, juvia nunca tuvo amigos con quien jugar o con quien estar…nunca tuve una gran relación con mi padre siempre se la pasaba en reuniones o en viajes…mi única compañía era mi madre, ella era un ángel siempre me hacia reír y sentirme querida…pero…cuando ella murió todo cambio, mi vida se transformo en un infierno…mi padre empezó a la corrupción…el pueblo comenzó a tener problemas económicos ya que las cosas comenzaron a subir y no habían muchos visitantes…así que fueron a pedirle un préstamo a mi padre…l sin problema les paso dinero, juvia creyó que lo hacía de corazón porque le preocupaba…pero no mi padre se aprovecho de esas personas de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el pueblo lo…lo que le hizo es imperdonable-le decía con lagrimas-por eso juvia se fue por que no podía seguir viviendo con esa persona con alguien que es capaz de vender a su hija por conseguir riquezas, que se aprovecha de gente para llevar a cabo sus cosas…juvia ya no podía aguantarlo más ni mucho menos lo que tiene pensado hacer ahora-le dijo todavía llorando, lucy se acerco para abrasarla

-tranquila-le dijo también llorando

-juvia no quiere regresar, por eso juvia se escapo, tienen razón en odiar a los nobles yo también los odio-le decía secándose las lagrimas

-en otras palabras te escapaste y estás de acuerdo que le robemos a tu familia-decía natzu

-el dinero de la familia loxar les pertenece a los habitantes de magnolia, no estoy de acuerdo que mi padre ni ustedes lo tengan, la riquezas loxar son producto de engaños y mentiras, ese dinero le pertenece a las personas del pueblo y no solo a ellas sino a muchas otras persona pobre ya que de ahí viene-le dijo muy seria mirándolo

-Entonces seria capas de robarle a tu familia o sea a tu propio padre-le pregunto erza

-sí, pero selo devolvería a las personas del pueblo-le contesto, erza le sonrió

-te entendemos ya que todos en este barco están de acuerdo con tigo-le dijo dándole la mano con una gran sonrisa

-no entiendo-le dijo lucy

-bueno es fácil, nosotros no robamos para nosotros sino para dárselos a los pobres-le dijo natzu sonriendo

-nosotros le robamos a los nobles que se encuentran en las islas y se las entregamos a las personas del pueblo o bien a la gente de otras islas que las necesitan-le explico mira

-cuando necesitamos para poder abastecernos sacamos un pequeña parte del botín y el resto se los entregamos a las personas-le dijo cana con una botella en la mano

-no somos como los otros piratas que saquean a las personas para tener más cantidad de riquezas o por que le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas-dijo gray-nosotros nacimos en familias pobres que no tenían nada más que su única vida pero igual éramos felices…hasta que aparecieron, no les importo nada ni nadie, no les importo que no teníamos donde ir, que no teníamos nada-decía haciendo puño sus mano y muy enojado-esas personas no merecen nada, solamente tomamos lo que les pertenecen a otras personas

-quizás crean que como juvia nació en una familia llena de lujos no sepa lo que es vivir sin nada y… quizás tengan razón juvia siempre tuvo de todo pero lo que no tuvo fue amor y alguien quien la cuide…quizás también odien a juvia por ser una loxar y juvia no los culpa, juvia también se odia por no haber hecho algo para evitarlo y tal vez cometí un erros en esca…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue interrumpida por erza

-No lo hiciste, tal vez pertenezcas a esa familia pero no eres igual que ellos y lo acabas de demostrar, no eres como ellos-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias por entender a juvia-le dijo también con una sonrisa

-que tienen pensado hacer-le pregunto natzu

-no lo sabemos, lo único que teníamos en mente hacer era escapar, la idea era salir de la isla y creo que lo logramos-le contesto lucy

-y luego de salir de la isla que tenían pensado hacer-ahora le pregunto mira

Las chicas se miraron

-no lo habíamos pensado-le contesto juvia un poco avergonzada

-han salido alguna vez fuera de magnolia-pregunto cana

-nunca-contestaron juntas

-no conocen ningún otro lugar-

Ambas negaron con la cabeza

-no lo sabemos, trataremos de buscar lugar donde nos podremos quedar y luego un trabaja-le decía lucy

-la idea es irnos lejos para que el padre de juvia no las encuentre o que alguien la reconozca-le siguió diciendo juvia-por eso juvia le quería pedir un favor si la pueden dejar en la próxima isla que desembarquen-le pidió

Erza le miro y luego a gray-capitán que dice

-ya se encuentran a bordo y nos encontramos muy lejos de magnolia, no las vamos a tirar al mar así que es obvio que se pueden quedar hasta que desembarquemos en la próxima isla-dijo dirigiendo la mirada a juvia, ella le mostro una gran sonrisa

-muchas gracias-le dijo muy feliz

-y cuando será que lleguemos-le pregunto a gray haciendo que desviara la mirada en ella

-eso le tendrías que preguntar a levy, ella se encarga de las rutas y de fijar el rumbo si gray no se le dice cual-le contesto cana

-y creo que Gray no se lo dijo, así que no creo que sepas hacia donde nos dirigimos-natzu dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el

-si partimos tan rápido que no le dije un rumbo solo le dije que teníamos que partir rápido para que no nos siguieran-le respondió

-bien, entonces vamos a ver a levy para preguntarle el curso y cuál es la isla más cercana-le dijo erza dirigiéndose a la puerta-y de paso les presentamos a la tripulación

Todos siguieron a erza, bueno no todos, mirajane y cana se quedaron en la cocina ya que tenían que terminar la comida para la tripulación

-todos escuchen-grito erza para llamar su atención ya que todos se encontraban haciendo distintas cosas

-les presento a juvia y lucy, ellas viajaran con nosotros hasta la siguiente isla, así que espero que la traten muy bien y se comporten-dijo eso ultimo con una aura siniestra

-encantada-dijeron junta. Toda la tripulación se fue acercando a ellas para presentarse pero fueron interrumpidos por el capitán

-después se presentan tienen cosas que hacer y nosotros igual-le dijo muy serio

Gray se volvió a dirigir a la cubierta que fue seguido por erza, natzu, lucy y juvia. Llegaron a una pequeña sala que se encontraba llena de mapas y cosa de navegación, en ellas se encontraba una pequeña peliazul y un hombre de pelo negro lleno de pirsin

-levi, gajeel-les llamo erza, ambos levantaron su cabeza y dirigieron su mirada a ella –les presento a juvia y lucy, ellas se quedaran con nosotros hasta que desembarquemos

-mucho gusto mi nombre es levy mcgarden- se le acerco para estrecharle la mano

-mucho gusto levi, yo soy lucy y ella es mi amiga juvia-le contesto estrechando la mano

-que tal, yo soy gajeel redfox

-juvia está encantada de conocerlos-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-bueno, ya que se presentaron, levy cual es el curso y hacia donde nos dirigimos-le pregunto gray muy serio

-rumbo noroeste y nos dirigimos a crocus (_no se si se encuentra a esa dirección pero ustedes entienden) _

-crocus lo conocen-erza le pregunto

Ambas negaron con la cabeza

-a cuanto estamos de ahí-le pregunto lucy

-si el tiempo nos acompaña llegaremos en una semana-le dijo muy tranquila

-EN UNA SEMANA-gritaron juntas

-si-dijo muy nerviosa por el grito de ellas

-no hay alguna ciudad más cerca-le pregunto juvia

-no lo creo, hay una ciudad que se encuentra a tres días de aquí, pero ya fijamos rumbo

-a demás el viento no se encuentra a nuestro favor si decidimos cambiar de rumbo ahora-termino de decir levy

-entendemos-le dijo un poco desanimada lucy

-no se preocupen, verán que una semana se les pasa volando, a demás así tienen más tiempo en conocernos-le dijo erza posando una mano en el hombro de cada una, ellas le sonrió

-no entiendo nada, no son de la tripulación-dijo una muy confundida Levy

-no, no lo son, se quedaran hasta que desembarquemos en una isla-le contesto un muy serio gray, juvia le miro de reojo

Ella asintió

-bueno ya que se van a quedar una semana con nosotros porque no les mostramos el barco-le ofreció natzu dirigiendo la mirada especialmente a la rubia, quien se sonrojo al cruzar miradas

-después le muestran el barco ahora tienen trabajo que hacer-le dijo gray serio dirigiendo la mirada a todos-y ustedes no crean que se van a quedar una semana sin hacer nada, nos van a tener que ayudar aquí en el barco-dijo mirándolas

-claro juvia ayudara en lo que sea-le contesto seria pero con una sonrisa

-que saben hacer-pregunto erza

-la verdad de barco no sabemos mucho, pero podría ayudar a levy con los mapas soy muy buena con las direcciones y en leer mapas-dijo muy orgullosa lucy

-como eres buena en eso si nunca has salido de la ciudad-pregunto un curioso pelirosa

-pues mi madre conocía de navegación y me enseño, he crecido leyendo todo tipo de libros de navegación así que estén segura que se-

-me parece bien gajeel no conoce mucho de eso y he tenido que encargarme de esto yo sola podría ser de ayuda, igual le puedo ayudar con algunas cosas que no sabe-dijo muy sonriente

-está bien tú te quedas a cargo de lucy-dijo gray-y tu que sabes hacer

-juvia tampoco conoce mucho de barcos, ni tampoco sabe de navegación-dijo avergonzada

-pero sabes cocinar y también sabes curar heridas-intervino lucy para poder ayudarla

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose (_gray y juvia)_ era como si no existiera nada más que solo ellos, gray se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules, era como estar viendo el mar en esos ojos, así estuvieron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por erza

-entonces Gray que dices juvia se va ayudar a mira o a Wendy-

-pues… no se que ayude donde la necesiten-dijo nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo-erza llévala donde mira o Wendy- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-y a este que le paso-pregunto un pelirosa

-no lo sé nunca se había puesto así-respondió erza

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia juvia, ella se puso nerviosa por todas las miradas puestas en ella y bajo su cabeza

-bien creo que te voy a llevar a ver a Wendy, mira ya debe tener listo la comida así que no creo que seas de mucha ayuda allí-dijo erza dirigiéndose a la salida junto con ella- na5tzu tu también dirígete a ser tu trabajo

-pero-dijo natzu muy desanimado

-jajaja nos vemos después-le dijo muy tierna lucy, con eso le cambio la cara al pelirosa

Los tres salieron

Hasta aquí espero que le guste y otra vez disculpen la demora. Estoy escribiendo una historia de navidad para que vean que tal esta


	5. Chapter 5

Erza, natzu y juvia salieron de la sala de navegación (no sé cómo se les llaman en los barcos). Natzu subió para seguir con su trabajo mientras que erza y juvia se dirigían a la enfermería para que conocieran a wendy

Con lucy, levy y gajeel

-ne, lucy de verdad conoces de navegación-preguntaba una bajita peliazul

-sí, bueno conozco por los libros que he leído, nunca lo he llevado en práctica-le contesto la rubia

-bueno como yo estoy a cargo de ti te voy ayudar en lo que quieras y si quieres aprender más te enseñare-le mostro una gran sonrisa

-muchas gracias levy- también sonrió

-bueno ya que tienes ayuda me voy enana-se despidió un pelinegro con pirsin en la cara

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANA-le grito con los cachetes inflados

-heee- salió gajeel dejando a las dos mujeres solas

-es tan molesto-todavía con los cachetes inflados

-jajajja-se reía lucy

-de que te ríes lucy-le pregunto

-te ves adorable con los cachetes inflados-le contesto con una sonrisa

La peliazul solo se sonrojo y volvió donde estaban los mapas

Con erza y juvia

-bien aquí es la enfermería-dijo mientras entraban al pequeño cuarto, no era muy grande pero si se notaba que es una enfermería, tenía una cama pegada a la pared, una botiquín y una mesita donde se encontraba una pequeña peliazul

-erza-san se le…-no termino la frase a ver a la peliazul que se encontraba junto a erza

-si Wendy, te presento a juvia ella viajara con nosotros hasta que desembarquemos en una isla-dijo

-Mucho gusto Wendy-chan-saludo muy cortes mente

-lo mismo digo juvia-san-la saludo entregándole una sonrisa

-juvia va ayudarte en la enfermería. Así que te la dejo a tu cuidado Wendy, enséñale el barco y explícale algunas cosas -le dijo erza

-claro erza-san yo le explico a juvia-dijo sonriendo

-bueno las dejo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, mira ya debe tener casi listo la comida así que nos vemos en el comedor-se despidió y salió dejando a las dos peliazul solas

-juvia espera no ser una molestia Wendy-chan-

-no te preocupes juvia-san n es ninguna molestia, al contrario me agrada tener más compañía-dijo muy contenta la pequeña peliazul

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del capitán se encontraba gray recostado en su cama mirando el techo muy pensativamente

_Porque me siento tan raro cuando estoy cerca de juvia, recién la conozco no debería sentirme así, pero de alguna manera tengo la sensación de tener que protegerla. _

_-_Pero que tonteras estas pensando gray recién la conoces y en una semana se van a ir y no las vas a volver a ver-se levanto de la cama dispuesto a salir de su cuarto, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta una peliroja la abrió

-ha aquí estabas gray-dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta

-a ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta-dijo muy malhumorado

-he…si sé que tengo que tocar antes de entrar-

-entonces por qué llegaste y entraste sin ni siquiera mi consentimiento-se sento en su cama mirándola muy enojado

-perdón no sabía que te ibas a molestar tanto-se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero antes que lo asiera la voz de gray la detuvo

-si ya estas adentro para que vayas a volver a salir, dime qué quieres- seguía igual de enojado y con su cara muy seria

-era para informarte que ya deje a las dos muchachas en los lugares donde iban a ayudar-

-eso nomas era-

-si-

-bien-erza al ver que no iba a decir nada más se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta-te ocurre algo gray-él la miro y después suspiro

-no lo sé erza de alguna forma estoy molesto aunque no sé porque-erza al verlo tan preocupado se acerco a él y se agacho para quedar a su altura

-no estás enojado por que natzu haya traído a ellas dos o si-gray levanto la cabeza para poder verla

-no erza no estoy molesto por eso-erza al verlos a los ojos vio que hablaba con sinceridad pero igual seguía preocupada por el nunca lo había visto así, por lo general el no expresa sus sentimientos o no deja que nadie vea cuando tiene problemas siempre tienen que ser ellos los que traten de sacarle un poco de información respecto a lo que siente pero ahora esta diciéndolo sin que siquiera insistirle, cosa que le agrada pero que también le preocupa ya que el no es así

-¿estas así por una de ellas?-erza lo conocía bastante bien y él se puso así después de haber hablado con ellas, el solo miro a otro lado un poco sonrojado

-no-trato de negarlo pero ni el mismo se creía eso

-lo sabia es por ella, por juvia no es así-se levanto con una gran sonrisa

-porque sonríes- también se levanto de la cama pero todavía muy serio- y no, no es por ella

-tú no me engañas gray si es por juvia, o crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas-

-e…eso no es cierto-se puso muy rojo y nervioso, erza le sonrió- está bien es verdad que estoy así por ella pero no sé porque, no sé qué me pasa

-que sientes al respecto-él la miro con cara de no entender su pregunta-que sientes cuando estas con ella

-bueno al escuchar su historia y verla tan indefensa cuando lloraba no se sentí la necesidad de protegerla, no dejar que nadie le borrara esa linda sonrisa de su cara-erza se quemo mirando a gray, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo que no era tan notorio si no se acercaran tanto

-en otras palabras te enamoraste de ella-solito como si nada la peliroja, provocando que se sonrojara ahora muy notoriamente

-n….no, no estoy enamorada de ella- le contesto muy nervioso y con la cara entera de roja, erza se puso a reír, provocando que se enojara-que es tan gracioso

-tu actitud- dejo de reír y le miro muy seria- quizás no estés enamorada de ella pero te atrae no es así y no trates de negarlo-gray desvió la mirada

-no me puedo enamorar de ella, ni de nadie-dijo muy serio

-por qué no gray, tienes derecho a enamorarte, lo que te sucedió con ella fue terrible pero tienes que superarlo ya han pasado muchos años gray tienes que superarlo-se acerco a él pero él se alejo y la miro muy fríamente

-lo que me sucedió con ella fue un error que prometí nunca volver a cometerlo, no voy a dejarme engatusar por ninguna otra mujer, yo me prometí que nunca volvería a sentir amor o expresas algún tipo de sentimiento ya que esos te vuelven débiles, no…

-pero no todas son iguales que ella, no tienes que desconfiar de todas siendo que fue una la que te engaño y te hizo sufrir-le interrumpió erza

-no correré el riesgo y de todas manera ellas se irán en una semana y no la volveremos a ver nunca más- diciendo eso salió del cuarto dejando a erza en el.

-te equivocas gray y sé que vas a lograr ser el mismo, solo tienes que confiar en ella-salió también del cuarto muy decidida

**Perdón, perdón por la demora, lo siento no tengo escusas por haberme demorado tanto y tampoco piensen que voy abandonar la historia no lo hare, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas me puedo demorar pero de que lo voy a terminar lo voy a terminar, igual que con mis otras historia ya también las voy a actualizar pronto, sola mente voy a eliminar una ya que no me gusto como quedo será la única que no continuare y se eliminara, de cualquier cosa voy a dejar una nota diciendo que la eliminare.**

**Bueno espero que le guste el capitulo puede que sea corto para tanto tiempo que me llevo actualizar, de verdad lo siento por la demora. **

**Importante **

**Les tengo una pregunta no sé si quieren que en el próximo capítulo hable del pasado de gray o lo dejo para después no se ustedes me dicen en los comentarios **


End file.
